Childhood friends
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Zell wants Seifer to like him and Seifer just want everyone to hate him. What happens when Zell's tries to become his friend and Seifer goes to far to push him away... Childhood story! Hints of SeiferZell :Finished:
1. Bad drawn eyes

**Chapter 1**

Two large ocean blue eyes looked over the side of the wooden table, following ever movement the young woman made in the kitchen. After a while the large eyes closed and you could hear a soft sigh coming from the blonde boy who had been watching Matron.

Matron turned around, noticing the small child for the first time since she had started with lunch. "Zell, why aren't you outside?"

Zell opened his eyes again, tears filling them. He sniffled and bit his lip. "Seifer is mad at me...he says I'm a annoying brat!" He started crying, looking up at Matron. "I'm not, am I?" He asked, hoping Matron would tell him he wasn't and would comfort him.

Matron shook her head. "Of course not Zell, you are my little angel." The woman smiled at him and turned around again. "Go tell Seifer I want him to play nice."

The blonde boy nodded, his tears all ready forgotting but leaving the boy with flushed cheeks and dried tears on his face. "Ok Matron." He told her and ran out of the small house, in search of Seifer.

"Shut up Selphie!" Seifer yelled, pulling at the girl's hair.

The girl tried to kick him, looking around. "Help me Squall!" She tried, looking at the boy who was sitting in the sand, making a castle. For a moment she saw the icey blue eyes look up at her but they quickly went back to the castle and she cried in defeat. "Seifer you are hurting me! I'm telling Matron!"

Seifer let her go when he felt someone push him. When he turned around he saw the small boy who had ran to Matron, crying, earlier. He smirked, crossing his arms, all ready forgotten about Selphie. "So you are ready to cry some more? Cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby, and Matron says you have to play nice." He said, looking up at the taller boy.

Seifer started laughing. After a few minutes he stopped laughing. Completly silent he looked at Zell. He quickly grabbed the smaller blonde and started to walk towards the water.

Zell started to scream. "No Seifer! Not the sea!"

Seifer started laughing again, feeling Zell's small fist pounding on his back while he was pushed over Seifer's shoulder. "Don't be such a cry baby Zell." He said, feeling the cold water reach his ankles. He walked a little further so Zell would end up completly in the water but would just be able to stand.

"Seifer no!" Zell tried again, crying silently.

The other blonde just laughed and threw Zell in the water. He could hear soft yells from the beach, telling him to get Zell out. He turned and started to leave the water when he heard Selphie sob: "Zell can't swim!" He turned around again, seeing the boy.

Zell was trying to swim, but with every move he made he started to go backwards and into the sea. He cried, going under. When he was up again his vision was blurred. "Please!" He cried. He heard Seifer's voice telling him he could stand but when he tried to place his feet on the ground he couldn't and went under again.

Seifer cursed started to swim towards Zell. "Zell?" He tried, looking around. Then Zell got up, gasping for air. He started to swim towards Zell who has all ready gone under again. He followed Zell, trying to keep his eyes open and not think about the dull sting in his eyes from the salt water. He was relieved when he felt something against his hand, he started to pull at it and knew it was Zell's hair.

Selphie bit her lip, waiting for the two of them to come up. She heard Matron's voice behind her. "What happened?" Matron asked, running into the water. Selphie saw the two blondes coming up and sighed in relief. "Seifer, Zell!" She felt a hand cover her own and looked up to see Quistis beside her, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Matron grabbed Zell quickly, getting back to the beach. Seifer walked after the two, shivering from both the cold water and the relief of finding Zell. He hadn't want this to happen, when he first thrown Zell in the water he was sure they boy could've stood up and walked back to the beach. He would've never guessed that Zell had gotten himself further in the water and almost drowing.

Matron looked at the small boy lying on the beach, he had his eyes open but he was just blinking. His lips were turning blue, and he was shivering. She turned to look at Seifer. "Get out of my sight, you little..." She shook her head. "Just get out of my sight."

Seifer looked at the small boy, lying shivering on the sand before running away, tears in his eyes.

_Matron doesn't talk to me, Selphie and the other's try to avoid me, Squall does nothing...as usual and Zell... _Seifer turned around in his bed, lying on his stomach. _Zell does nothing...he acts like nothing happend._

"Seifer?"

The blonde closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Seifer you need to eat, Matron asked me to bring it to you." Zell tried, walking over to the bed. He looked at Seifer's back and placed the glass and plate on the bedside table. "I'm not mad at you Seifer." Zell smiled, placing his hand on Seifer's back.

Seifer pushed him away, making Zell fall on his back, his head against Squall's bed. Seifer shot up, looking at the boy who was rubbing the back of his head. "Leave me alone!" Seifer yelled.

Zell pouted, his bottom lip stucking out. "B-but Seifer..."

The blonde glared at him. "I said, leave me alone, I don't want to deal with little pests like you!" Seifer turned, lying back down on his bed so he didn't have to see Zell's face.

Zell sniffled, trying not to cry because he knew Seifer hated it when he cried. "But-"

"Shut up Zell!"

The blonde boy got up, nodding. "You are just like Squall, I hate both of you." Zell said, stucking out his tongue. He left, slamming the door behind himself.

Seifer sighed, closing his eyes. "I told you not to like me, it's your own fault..."

Zell sighed, looking at his drawing. "Matron, do you think Seifer hates us?"

Matron turned around, looking at the children who had been drawing silently. "No Zell of course not, he just doesn't know how to make friends. And because he doesn't know how to, he tried not to make friends, do you understand?"

Zell shook his head but Quistis nodded. "It's pretty simple." Quistis decided, looking up at Matron. "He doesn't how to act because he never had friends, now he just pushes everyone away."

Matron nodded.

The blonde boy leaned his chin upon the table. "How can we make him want friends?" Zell asked softly.

Selphie grinned, bouncing in her seat. "I know, we could give him kisses!"

Matron laughed softly. "I don't think that will work Selphie." She looked at Zell and smiled. "But we could try all kinds of little plans to get him to make friends, if you guys want to of course?"

Irvine looked at the boy sitting next to him and pulled at Matron's sleeve. "What about Squall?"

All of them looked at the child who was still drawing happily. He looked up for a second, looking at everyone before shrugging and returning to his drawing.

Matron couldn't help but smile, her eyes rested on Zell's drawing and crossed her arms in amusement. Zell was drawing himself and next to him was a slightly larger blonde with badly drawn big green eyes.

**Author's note: Please review**

**Discl.: Final Fantasy VIII doesn't belong to me**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Pairings: Seifer/Zell**


	2. I'm not a grownup!

**chapter 2**

Zell muttered something under his breath, sitting on the beach. Selphie and Irvine were playing, splashing around with water. He sighed and looked at Squall who was sitting a few feet away from them. He was writing something in the sand, not looking up when Selphie splashed him with water.

"Zell, come play!" Selphie beamed, running towards Zell.

The blonde boy pouted and shook his head. "I don't wanna..." He told her and looked back at the house, he wanted to see Seifer and make sure he was all right. Seifer hadn't talked to them for two days and he was getting really worried.

Selphie grabbed a handfull of sand and threw it against Zell. "No fun!"

Zell's eyes started to water and he got up quickly, running away. "Stupid Selphie!" He yelled, hoping she would hear him and feel bad for what she had done. It wasn't nice to throw sand, Matron had told them. He stopped when he saw Seifer walking towards the large flower field. The blonde ran after him, wondering what Seifer was doing.

Seifer kicked at some flowers, cursing them. He hated Matron right now, she had wanted him to go outside and play. He didn't want to play, was she to stupid to understand that! When he heard Zell's voice he groaned and acted like he hadn't heard the smaller blonde and kept walking.

"You aren't suppose to come here, Matron will be mad!" Zell tried, looking at Seifer. He did a step forwards, feeling the large flowers brush against his legs, making him giggle because they tickled slightly.

Seifer turned his head, looking at Zell. "Go away Zell, don't bother me..."

"But Matron-"

Seifer turned around, glaring at the boy. "Matron this, Matron that...I don't care what Matron tells you." He yelled. "Don't you get it little pest, I just wanne be alone!" He continued, drawing out the last word hoping Zell would understand. He turned around and started walking again. He stopped when he felt small arms wrap around his waist, pulling him agaist a small body.

Zell leaned his head against Seifer's back, trying to keep the other boy from walking away again. "But Seifer, I want to be your friend."

Seifer blinked a couple of times, he placed his own hands over Zell's covering them completly. He smiled for a second, wondering why Zell was going through to much trouble just for him.

"We all want to be your friends..." Zell whispered against Seifer's back.

The taller blonde started laughing before tightening his grip on Zell's hands.  
  
"Ah, Seifer, you are hurting me." Zell said, trying to pull his hands back from the grip, tears spilling from his eyes.

Seifer shook his head and pushed Zell on the ground. He turned around and faced Zell, kneeling in front of the smaller boy. "Cry baby." The blonde muttered and punched Zell in the face, leaving the smaller boy with a bleeding lower lip. The blood trickled down his shivering lip and chin. "See what happens when you annoy me."

Zell's small pink tongue darted over his lip, tasting the copper blood. He pushed himself up, sniffling. Zell reached out to Seifer but his hand was pushed away. "Seifer..." Zell whispered softly before turning around and running away quickly.

Seifer watched the boy leave and crossed his arms. "Stupid child..." He muttered, letting himself fall to the ground. The blonde lay down, looking up at the clear sky and let out a sigh. "Why do you even try, it's not worth the trouble..."

Quistis looked up from her drawing and smiled when she saw Selphie walking towards her slowly. Selphie sat down across from her, looking around. "Yes Selphie?"

Selphie looked at her and raised a brow. "Huh?"

"I know you want something." Quistis said, placing her pencil on the table. "You usually act innocent when you did something wrong."

The brunette pouted and tipped her head to the side, looking at Quistis. "I did nothing wrong." She defended herself, and for once she was being honest. "I just want to help Zell." She told Quistis, looking away. "I like him and I want him to be happy."

Quistis giggled when she saw Selphie's cheeks turn red. "Selphie is in love! Selphie is in love!" She said in a giggling voice, trying to hide her smile behind her pale hands.

Selphie jumped up and shook her head. "No! I don't love Zell!"

Quistis grinned. "Oh yes you do!"

"Don't act so child-like!" Selphie grumbled, placing her hands on her hips.

Quistis raised a brow, picking up her pencil again. "I am a child." She told Selphie and continued drawing.

"Nu-uh," Selphie beamed. "You are a young grown-up." She said before running from Quistis.

The blonde glared at Selphie's back. "I am not a grown-up!" The older girl screamed and quickly ran after Selphie, the chair falling. She ran past Matron who quickly stepped back.

Matron looked around the kitchen and shook her head. "Kids." She mused, walking over to the chair she reached for it but stopped when she noticed crying coming from the bedroom. She opened the door to the shared bedroom of the children and frowned when she saw Zell lying on his bed, crying. "Zell what's wrong?"

Zell turned to look at her.

"What happened?" Matron asked, walking over to him and looking at his lip. It was covered in dried blood. She opened his mouth and saw that his whole mouth was covered in blood.

"Seifer punched me." Zell said, closing his mouth. "And then it was bleeding."

Matron looked at the small puddle of blood that covered Zell's bed. "Your teeth went through your lip." She told him and helped him up from the bed. "Let's wash your mouth, all right?"

Zell nodded, holding Matron's hand tightly.

Selphie ran across the beach, jumping over Squall's castle that the boy was making. Quistis just ran over it, making Squall glare at her. "I am not a grown-up!" Quistis yelled again.

The brunette looked over her shoulder, tripping over her own feet. Selphie pushed herself up, coughing. She made a face, feeling the sand in her mouth, then she felt Quistis' hand push her down again.

"I'm not a grown-up." Quistis said and let her go.

Selphie turned around and looked up at Quistis. "And I'm not in love with Zell." She told her.

Quistis smiled and helped her up. "Ok..." She gave Selphie a sideways glance. "Then you love Seifer!" She said before running off.

The brunette's mouth hung open, sand falling out of her hair. "I am not in love with Seifer!" She yelled and started to run after Quistis again. "Take it back!"

Squall glared at the two, covering his remainings of his castle.

**Author's note: Please review !!  
**_Midgetgem: Sorry, I only do yaoi  
Unknown reviewer: ...sigh  
Unity-song:Thank you  
Tynne: Thanks !!! _  
**Discl.: Final Fantasy VIII doesn't belong to me  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell**


	3. Holding Hands

**Chapter III**

Matron opened the door to the bedroom, looking at the sleeping children. She smiled, leaning her head against the side of the door. "Guys..." She said softly. "It's time to wake up."

The first one to open his eyes was Irvine, yawning. He looked at Matron and frowned. "Why do we have to get up?" He asked, burrying his face in his pillow.

"We are going to the Zoo!" Matron told him.

Both Selphie and Quistis shot up in their beds. "Ponies!" Selphie beamed. "Monkeys!" Quistis giggled.

Squall opened one eye, groaning. "Be quiet..." He muttered and pulled his blankets over his head.

Matron walked over to Zell's bed and sat down on it. She brushed some strands of hair out of his face and smiled. Zell was holding his stuffed chocobo, holding it tight against himself. "Zell, wake up." She whispered and waited for the large blue orbs to show theirselves.

Zell yawned and looked up at Matron. "Hi Matron." He beamed, still sleepy.

Selphie jumped on his bed, making the small boy yelp. "We are going to the Zoo!" She beamed, punching in the air with her small fists.

Zell smiled and pushed himself out of bed, forgetting about his chocobo. He placed his small feet on the cold floor, shivering slightly. "All of us?" He asked, hoping Matron would say yes. He didn't want anyone to stay behind because they had been bad this week.

"Of course Zell." She stood up and looked at the children. "Let's get dressed." She told them and left the room.

Zell walked over to Seifer's bed, watching the blonde sleep for a second. He placed his hands on Seifer's bed and leaned forwards slightly. He leaned down, giggling when he felt Seifer's breath in his face.

"What are you doing?" Seifer growled, watching the smaller blonde.

Zell blushed and shot up, looking at Seifer. "I wanted to wake you, we are going to the Zoo."

Seifer sat up, pushing Zell away. "Don't ever come that close again." He told him and pushed himself out of bed.

SSS

Zell pushed his face against the window, watching the trees passing them quickly. Selphie was sitting across from him, doing the same. Quistis looked at the two and rolled her eyes, returning to the book she was reading. Irvine was sitting across from Quistis, playing with a loose strand of his shirt. Matron was sitting on the other side of the small path. Squall was sitting next to her, looking outside. Seifer was sitting across from her, his arms crossed while he glared out of the window.

Matron looked at Quistis and smiled. "What book are you reading Quistis?"

The blonde looked at her, slightly annoyed. "The history of Deling City, that's where we are going, aren't we?"

Matron nodded. "How did you get it?"

"I found it in the house, along with other books." Quistis told her and returned reading, hoping Matron would leave her alone after the hint. Matron did, turning her attention towards Zell and Selphie.

"Zell, Selphie, you are getting the window dirty."

Selphie grinned, turning her head. "But it's so pretty outside!"

Matron sighed. "Fine." She muttered and closed her eyes for a minute, sighing.

Seifer looked at Matron and then glared at Selphie and Zell. "Stupid children."

Quistis glanced up, looking over her book at Seifer. "And what does that make you?" She asked.

The blonde turned to look at her, crossing his arms. "I wasn't talking to you."

"No but you were talking about my friends, I'm suppose to respond to that."

Seifer looked away. "Whatever..."

The small brunette who had been silent since his sister had left turned to Seifer and chuckled. "Whatever..."

"Shut up ice prince." Seifer growled.

SSS

"Look! Look!" Selphie beamed, jumping. "A monkey!"

Quistis ran after her, followed by both Irvine and soon after Squall who tried to act indifferent. Seifer and Zell stayed behind with Matron. Zell looked at the taller blonde and bit his lip, remember what had happened the last time he had tried to talk to Seifer. He brushed his hand over Seifer's, wanting to grab it but afraid Seifer would hurt him again.

Seifer noticed the soft touch and pulled his hand away, pushing it in his pocket. "Shouldn't you watch those animals or something..."

"Or something." Zell whispered, still walking next to Seifer. "I'll stay here, with you."

Matron looked down at them and smiled, walking a little faster, catching up with the other children.

Seifer groaned, watching Matron's back. "So, what do you want this time?"

Zell smiled slightly, glad Seifer was at least talking to him. "Nothing, I'm just walking."

"You are walking to close to me." Seifer muttered, noticing that Zell's hands brushed against him again. "Would you stop that." He said and stopped walking. "I'm not holding your hand."

Zell pouted. "But Selphie and Quistis hold hands."

"They are girls, that's different." Seifer deciced and started walking again.

Zell sighed and dropped his head, a tear falling down. "I understand."

Seifer looked at the from the corner of his eyes and sighed. He pulled his hand from his pocket and brushed it against Zell's, waiting for the smaller boy to take it. He looked away when he felt Zell's warm hand wrap around his own, wondering why he was doing this. "Don't you dare tell anyone." Seifer muttered.

SSS

Selphie giggled when she saw the two blonde walking towards them. She nudged Quistis and told her to look around. Quistis smiled when she saw Seifer and Zell holding hands. The smaller blonde was beaming, while Seifer just looked indifferent. "Seifer and Zell, kissing in a-"

"Shut up Selphie." Seifer growled and smacker her on her head.

Zell's cheeks turned red and he stuck out his tongue, looking at Selphie.

Selphie just giggled.

Zell looked up at Seifer, blushing. "I don't wanne kiss you."

Seifer looked down at him and shrugged. "See if I care..."

Matron looked at them and clapped her hands, drawing the attention of the children. "I'm really hungy." She started. "Let's go eat something."

"Ice-cream!" Selphie jumped.

The other's just sighed.

SSS

Zell and Seifer were together the whole day, every now and then Selphie made a comment and Quistis just smacked her on her head. Zell was happy, never leaving Seifer's side and always holding his hand. Seifer didn't know what to think of it, he didn't mind Zell being so close, but he wouldn't let them know that...

**Author's Notes: Please review  
**Tynne : I'm really glad you like the story!  
Unity-Song : Thanks  
**Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell  
**


	4. Chicken Wuss!

**Chapter IV**

For once it was quiet, the children were playing a game while Matron was making dinnner. She turned to look at the children for a moment, noticing Zell and Seifer sitting next to each other. She couldn't help but smile. Zell kept trying to get the older blonde to like him, and as far as she knew it was working. But of course Seifer was only nice when Zell was around, whenever the blonde was out of sight he would bully the other's like he had always done.

Seifer looked around, noticing the other's were quickly glancing at him now and then. "What?" He growled, looking at Selphie. When the little girl shook her head and returned to her drawing he smirked.

Zell looked at Seifer, frowning. He quicked against the taller blonde's leg, drawing Seifer's attention. "That's not nice." He whispered softly, pouting.

Seifer shrugged, looking away. "Sorry." He whispered, hoping that Zell hadn't heard.

The smaller blonde smiled and turned back to his drawing. He wanted to be friends with Seifer, and it was working. But Seifer still didn't like the others. A smile crept on Zell's face, looking at the blonde.

III

Zell shivered, balling his fists, holding the sheets. He gasped when he could see another flash of light, quickly followed by thunder. He closed his eyes, biting his lip. Slowly he felt the sheets being pulled back.

"Zell?" Seifer whispered softly, looking down at the boy.

The blonde looked up, tears in his large ocean blue eyes. "I'm so scared." Zell whispered.

Seifer smirked. "Cry baby." He muttered before sitting down on the bed. He smiled when another flash of light made Zell jump and hug him. "Lie down Zell." Seifer muttered, pushing the boy away from him.

Zell shivered, still afraid. He frowned when he felt Seifer's warm body lie down besides him, pulling him in his arms. "What are you doing?" Zell whispered, wondering if Seifer was really going to hold him because he was afraid.

Seifer smiled, closing his eyes. "Go back to sleep." He muttered.

The other blonde lay down, leaning his head on Seifer's chest. "Thank you Seifer." He smiled, still shivering slightly.

"Shut up, sleep." Seifer breathed.

When Seifer woke up he felt something lie on him, he groaned pushing it away. His eyes shot open when he remembered that it was Zell. He looked at the blonde. Zell was lying on him, drooling on his shirt. At first Seifer looked at the boy in disgust wanting to push him away but instead of that he just smiled, brushing his hand through Zell's blonde hair. "Stupid baby..." Seifer whispered softly, making sure Zell didn't wake up.

III

"Look! Look!" Selphie giggled.

Zell opened his eyes, yawning. When he noticed Selphie pointing towards him he stuck out his tongue. "Be quiet Selphie, I wanne sleep."

Selphie bit on her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing. She placed her hands over her mouth, letting out a giggle. "Kissie, kissie!" She yelled all of a sudden.

Zell felt Seifer's arms tighten around him and blushed, pulled close by the other blonde. "Seifer." Zell whispered, trying to get out of Seifer's arms.

"Sleep..." Seifer whispered, nuzzling Zell's neck.

"Aaaah!" Selphie beamed, jumping on her bed. "Cute! Cute!"

Zell looked at Seifer's face, blushing when he saw Seifer looking at him. "Selphie is annoying." Zell told him.

Seifer smirked, glancing at the girl. "Well we could give her what she wants!" He said, knowing Selphie could hear him perfectly.

"Oooh." Selphie stopped jumping, wondering what Seifer was talking about.

Zell could hear Selphie laugh when Seifer kissed Zell on his lips. It was a simple kiss, nothing special, just a soft touch. If Zell couldn't hear Selphie laughing he wouldn't even believed it was real. The blonde got out of Seifer's arms quickly and got of the bed, running away.

Seifer watched him leave, Selphie laughing on the background. He growled and turned towards her. "Shut up, stupid child! You are so annoying!"

The brunette looked at him for a while, blinking a couple of times before bursting out in tears and leaving the room in search of Matron. The others were awake now, looking at Seifer for an explanation.

"What?" Seifer muttered and pushed himself out of the bed, needing to find the other blonde boy.

III

Zell pushed his tears away, kicking up some sand on the beach. He didn't like Selphie anymore, she was always acting like...like a child! Of course she was one, but Selphie was just different!

"Zell?"

Zell turned around when he heard Seifer's voice, pouting. "Selphie is stupid!"

Seifer smirked. "Yeah cry baby, I knew that..."

"Why do you always call me cry baby?" Zell pouted.

"You asked that before, remember?" Seifer crossed his arms, looking around. "I just do, deal with it."

Zell nodded, turning around again. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked softly.

Seifer frowned. "Because Selphie would shut up, not that it would ever work." Seifer sneered. "She's a maniac."

Zell started laughing, thinking about the girl. "Yes! She is!" He cheered, turning around. "Seifer, would you kiss me when she isn't around?"

"No..." Seifer said, shrugging. "Not worth the time..."

The other blonde nodded. "Ok."

Seifer looked at the sad boy and bit his lip. "I..." He sighed. "I'd hold your hand, or something."

Zell's head shot up, grinning. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure."

Zell ran over to him and hugged him, both falling.

"Stupid wuss! Now I'm all dirty!" Seifer growled but he didn't push Zell away who was still holding him.

Zell looked at him and smiled. "Sorry Seifer."

"Stupid chicken..." Seifer closed his eyes, sighing.

Zell pouted. "I'm not a chicken!"

Seifer grinned, his eyes still closed. "Yes you are..." He started. "A chicken wuss."

**Author's Notes: Please review  
**Verdiani: Thanks for all the reviews !! I don't like it when people make them speak childisch so that's the reason for the proper english  
Omega Weapon: Glad you like it!  
Nom:  
Midgetgem: I'm glad you are reading this story then. I could add a het-couple like Selphie and Irvine for you!  
Unity-Song: Now we know the reason for Squall's 'whatever', lol. Don't have them pre-written but once I start a chapter I write 2 or 3 at once, this time there wasn't a quick update, sorry!  
Tynne: **  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell  
**


	5. Balamb Garden

**Chapter V**

Matron looked at the playing children. She was holding a letter in her hand, from Cid. Balamb Garden. Matron sighed, sheaking her head. They were to young to go to garden...She read it again, looking at the name at the end of the letter, biting her lip. When she noticed the blonde sitting on the beach next to Zell she started to walk down towards the beach.

She stopped in front of the two blondes and knelt down. "I have something for you." She whispered, looking at the taller blonde. Matron bit her lip when she showed the letter. "You will have to leave us, go to Garden."

Zell looked at the blonde next to him before quickly getting up and running away. Tears filled his eyes.

"Zell!"

The blonde kept running, hearing Seifer's voice. "No I don't want anyone to leave!" He yelled.

Seifer kept running after him, trying to catch up with the blonde boy. "Zell stop running!"

"No!" He screamed, trampling the flowers in the large flower field.

When the other blonde finally catched up to him he pushed Zell on the ground, looking down at the boy. He sat down next to the blonde, looking around. "We all knew the day was coming someone had to leave."

"I know...but why..." Zell started crying harder, pushing himself against Seifer.

Seifer looked down at the smaller boy and pushed his arms around Zell's shaking body. "It's not that bad, we all have to go, we will see each other again."

"It's still unfair." Zell decided between his sobs.

"Zell?"

Zell looked up at the other blonde and bit his lip. "Yeah?"

"Let's make a deal." He whispered. "When we see each other in Balamb we will be friends again."

The blonde smiled, nodding. He dried his tears and hugged Seifer. "I love you Seifer!" He exclaimed, giggling.

Seifer raised a brow, still holding Zell. "I like you too Zell." He muttered.

III

Everyone was silent, they all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. A car was waiting, two SeeD's standing in front of it. They looked at the blonde who was holding a suitcase, muttering something to each other.

The blonde sighed and started to walk away, looking back one time before stepping into the car.

"We will miss you!" Selphie pouted, waving.

"Goodbye." Squall breathed softly, making the other's look up. "What?" He asked, shrugging.

They burst out in laughter, the two SeeD's fronwing, confused what was so funny.

The blonde smiled. "Goobye."

III

The children were drawing silently, still shaken about the loss of one of them. Zell looked at the empty seat and sniffled, wanting to start and cry again before he felt a warm hand holding his.

Matron sat down on the empty seat, looking at the remaining children. "Maybe Quistis will visit us again, right?" She asked.

The other's looked up and nodded.

"Can we send her drawings?" Selphie asked, looking down at her drawing. "I made it for her." The brunette said, holding it up.

Matron smiled. "Of course we can."

Zell looked at the boy next to him and wondered. Seifer was the second oldest, would that mean he had to leave soon? He didn't want to see Seifer go, they were almost friends. Without Seifer it wouldn't be so much fun, even if the blonde was a bully to everyone except him.

III

That night Zell found himself standing next to Seifer's bed, looking down at the sleeping blonde. "Seifer?" He tried softly.

"What?"

Zell smiled when Seifer was awake. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked softly.

Seifer opened one eye, looking at the blonde. "Yeah, sure." He muttered.

Zell got into the bed, lying down next to Seifer. "Goodnight Seifer."

"Night Zell." Seifer breathed, pulling Zell close to him. "Now sleep."

Zell nodded and smiled. "Thank you Seifer."

**Author's Notes: Please review , **Sorry I don't really know in what order they went to Balamb so I'm choosing them myself, hope you don't mind. **  
**Verdiani: Here's the update!  
Unity-Song: Thanks, the kids are 11 and 12.  
Tynne: Glad you like it! **  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell  
**


	6. I really really like you

**Chapter VI**

Seifer woke up with Zell next to him once again. Every night Zell would wake him and ask if he could sleep in Seifer's bed. Of course Seifer acted like he mind, but of course he didn't...not really.

Zell woke up, looking up at Seifer. When he noticed the other blonde looking at him he blushed. "Morning." He whispered softly.

Seifer was quiet, looking at the blonde boy. He smirked when Zell blushed, still quiet. Then he pulled the small boy closer.

"Seifer?" Zell frowned, wondering what Seifer was doing.

Seifer leaned even closer, before opening his mouth slightly. "You smell." He muttered and got up.

"I don't!" Zell pouted.

The other blonde raised a brow, looking at Zell. "You do."

"Don't!" The smaller blonde stuck out his tongue.

From the other bed they could hear a giggle. Both turned towards the brunette girl who was sitting up in her bed. "Aw, young love." Selphie sighed, clasping her hands together.

"Selphie!" Zell growled and jumped out of bed, running towards Selphie. Before he could hit Selphie two arms had all ready pulled Selphie away from him.

Irvine glared at Zell and stuck out his tongue. "Don't hurt the lady, mate"

Selphie looked up, grinning. Irvine winked at her. Both Zell and Seifer started to make sounds in the back.

"Why thank you dear sir." Selphie played along, beaming.

"Give me a break." Seifer groaned and left the others alone. Zell followed quickly, leaving the two alone.

III

"Do you think you will have to leave soon?" Zell asked softly, playing with a flower.

Seifer shrugged.

"I don't really want you to leave."

Seifer shrugged again.

"There are so many different gardens, do you think we will all go to the same?" Zell asked, looking at the flower in his hand.

Once again Seifer shrugged.

Zell turned to look at him and pouted. "I want to stay at the same garden as you."

"Why?" Seifer asked suddenly.

Zell smiled, leaning closer to the blonde boy. "Because I like you so much."

Seifer looked at Zell and smiled. "Zell."

"Yes?" The blonde asked closing his eyes as he leaned against Seifer.

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

Zell's eyes opened. "Because even you need a friend, and I like you."

Seifer nodded. "I'm...glad you like me." He decided and smiled to himself.

"Seifer..." Zell pushed himself up and looked at his hands, afraid to face Seifer. "I really like you, really really like you." He looked up and blushed. "Can I kiss you?"

Seifer frowned. "What?"

"People who like each other kiss each other, don't they?" Zell asked. "Matron told us, didn't she?"

Seifer shrugged and looked away, thinking for a while. "Sure..."

Zell grinned and leaned over Seifer, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. When he pulled back he blushed. "Do you really like me too?" He asked softly.

Seifer nodded. "Yeah, I really like you too."

III

That night Matron was sitting in the kitchen while the children were sleeping, holding a letter in her hands...

**Author's Notes: Please review  
**Midgetgem: No problem!  
Unity-Song: Yup yup I was trying to make all of you think it was Seifer. It was pretty annoying because I couldn't use names. I'm thinking about writing a sequel with them in Balamb G. I'll give Squall a bigger role in the sequel if you read it!! Sigh...I'm horrible...  
Tynne: Don't feel like that! I was trying to make you think that!  
SezzaRikda: Thanks**  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Irvine/Selphie (some hints only)  
**


	7. Even if you hate me

**Chapter VII**

Zell woke up alone. He looked around, searching for Seifer. "Seifer?" He whispered softly, wondering where the blonde was.

"Zell?"

The blonde turned and looked at the small brunette girl. "Selphie, Seifer's gone."

Selphie frowned, looking at the empty bed. "Maybe he's talking to Matron?" She bit her lip.

Zell nodded and left the bedroom. He shivered from the cold. "Seifer?" He whispered, hoping he would find the older boy. He made his way down the beach and frowned when he saw someone sitting in the sand. "Seifer!" He ran towards the boy, smiling.

"Zell, what are you doing here..."

The blonde smiled. "I was looking for you."

Seifer started laughing and looked up at him. "Why?"

Zell frowned and sat down next to him. "Because I like you, remember?"

Seifer shook his head, looking up at the sky. "You shouldn't." He whispered.

"Huh?"

The taller blonde turned towards Zell, glaring at him. "You know Zell, I don't even like you that much." Seifer said. "You are kind of annoying..."

Zell frowned, biting his lip. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Seifer told him and got up. "I mean...look at you...why would I like you."

The smaller blonde pouted, tears filling his eyes. "I hate you Seifer!" He cried and ran away.

Seifer turned around. "Guess that's for the best." He whispered looking at the crumbled letter in his hand.

III

Seifer looked at the group, leaning against the car. Zell wasn't there...

"We will miss you." Matron said, holding Squall's hand. "Right Squall?"

Squall shrugged. "Whatever."

Seifer grinned looking at the brunette. "If I see you again I'll kick your ass for this moment."

The brunette nodded. "You do that."

Selphie pouted. "Zell will miss you too." She said.

Seifer shook his head getting into the car. "Nah, he won't."

III

Zell let himself fall in the flower field, closing his eyes. He pulled his legs close, resting his head on them. "I still really like you Seifer." He sobbed. "Even if you hate me..."

**Author's Notes: Please review. Awww :( Guess we all knew it was Seifer's letter...  
For those who would like to know: A sequel is coming soon!  
**Midgetgem: Thanks  
Verdiani: Um, thank you!  
Omega Weapon: Here's the update  
Sezza Rikda: Thanks. Those flamers are bleh...they get a warning, still read it...must mean something!  
Unity-Song: Thank you  
Tynne: Sorry . thanks for reviewing**  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Irvine/Selphie (some hints only)  
**


	8. Author's Note

Awww it's the end of childhood friends but…

Look for the sequel Finding Love!!!

And here I go, shamelessy promoting my other story Dangerous bets!

It will be up soon!!

Thanks to all the readers, I'm glad you liked the story!

Cristalys


End file.
